The Empress
by Ladyjaxs999
Summary: Here is my response to Genie05 the second challenge, Anne the Holy Roman Empress. What if Katherine had introduced Charles to Anne and they did hit it right off how would that affect history with Anne leaving England to marry Charles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

Title: The Empress

Pairing: Anne/Henry, Katherine of Aragon/Mendoza/OC

Summary: Here is my response to Genie05 the second challenge, Anne the Holy Roman Empress. What if Katherine had introduced Charles to Anne and they did hit it right off how would that affect history with Anne leaving England to marry Charles.

* * *

**Spain, 1558 **

Taking a deep breath, Anne stood outside her husband's chambers. The doctors had just got telling her that they didn't think the Charles would make it through the day. Putting a hand over her stomach, she forced back the tears that were threatening to spill.

She needed to be strong for her husband; she didn't want Charles last day on earth filled with grief and sorrow. Instead she wanted him to leave this earth happy and knowing that he was loved.

Putting her hand on the door knob she slowly turned it, stepping into her husband's chambers her heart broke at the sight of him. The doctors had not been lying, a part of her wanted to believe that the doctors had been wrong. But she had an inkling that her husband time on earth was going to be short when he had abdicated the throne to their son, though this didn't stop him from handing out advice to their son, much to her amusement and sometimes to the heir of their son.

Looking at him, she had never seen her husband so weak. He was also very pale, he was covered in sweat, he was more skinny than usual, and his breathing was labor. Much to her alarm he had not eaten much this past week, he had taken a couple of bites just to sooth her fears.

Not wanting to disturb him she walked over him quietly. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she reached out and gently touched his cheek, her fingers running down to his jutting chin, the one that he got from his Hapsburg side of the family. Opening his eyes, looking at her he smiled. "My sweet," he rasped.

Though she had vowed that she would not let herself cry she dissolved into tears.

"Shh Shh... mi Amour, all is well...I should be up in no time" he told her, he then reached and wiped her tears away. Not being able to help herself, Anne through herself in his arms, burying her head in his chest.

He held onto her tightly, knowing that this was probably be the last time that they would ever hold each other.

"We will go horseback riding, once I'm up," he continued. Anne couldn't help but chuckle, "I'll even let you beat me," she said. They always made it a habit of going horseback riding, the relatively peaceful ride would always end in a horseback race home. Charles always claimed that he let Anne beat him. Narrowing his eyes," you're going to regret those words my sweet," he teased.

More tears came to her eyes; she was going to miss this banter between. She didn't know how she was going to go on without him by her side.

"I've been thinking a lot of the past, mi amour," Charles said running his hand through her hair. "I remember those days like they were only yesterday. I remember the first time I saw you, I was in awe, I've never met a more beautiful woman in my life. I didn't think I stood a chance in winning your affections, and the thought of Henry having you made me see red."

Anne thought of those days, she sometimes thought about her life if she had chosen Henry? She shuddered, would she ended up like poor Jane Seymour, who had lost her head on the block simply because she had not given Henry a son?

She was just glad that she escaped the monster when she did.

Looking at her husband, she let herself drift slowly to the past.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**London, England, 1525**

Charles couldn't help but feel relieved when his man servant Miguel told him that they would arrive at the English dock any moment. He had been suffering from a terrible case of sea sickness. Taking out his flask, he took a swig of the contents inside, he then spat it out, cursing heavily under his breath.

Miguel looked up at him in alarm and quickly sat up in his seat. He was about to get up and go check on Charles but stopped when his master motioned for him to stay where he was at.

Charles made a face; he never tasted anything so disgusting in his life. He quickly got up and poured himself a glass of water. One of his servants had suggested this remedy would soothe his stomach. He didn't warn him how awful it tasted. If he didn't know better he say it was horse piss. He had been wary about trying it in the first place. This wouldn't be the first time that someone attempted to assassinate him, nor he doubt it would be the last.

Not only was he the Holy Roman Emperor, and Archduke of Austria, which inherited from his grandfather in 1519, at just the age of 19. He was also the ruler of Burgundy. He was also the King of Spain, though he co ruled with his mother.

Normally he would not risk his life in such a manner; he didn't want to appear weak in front of his Aunt Katherine, who was Queen of England, or her husband Henry VIII. Though his aunt wrote to him and his mother, it had been years since he had seen her in person. The last time he had seen he had been just a little boy. He remember being in awe of her, her features were similar to his own mother.

He remember how kindly she treated him, she treated him as though he came from her own womb. He couldn't help but wish that his own mother was like her, he then felt guilty for thinking such thoughts. He loved his mother, but her illness often times took its toll him. Being the oldest he had to stay strong for his four sisters, Isabella, Mary, Catherine, Eleanor, and younger brother Ferdinand.

As a child he would often times witness his mother rages, she would scream at his father or generally that was in her path. He never understood why she would do this. He asked his father one day and his papa had placed him on his knee. Philip explained that mama was sick and that she couldn't help herself. He then made Charles swear that he would always take care of her. Though his father lost some of the love he had for his mother, he was not a cold hearted man; a part of him still cared for her.

As young boy he didn't understand back then, but now he did. How hard it must have been for his father to be married to such a woman.

Dismissing Miguel, he went to look at himself in the mirror.

He looked a bit pale, but other than that he seemed no different. He scowled, he was not what you call handsome, but he was not ugly either. He was only self-conscious about his chin, which stuck out like a sore thumb.

He had no problems in finding women to lie with him, but that didn't mean a thing, women had no problems spreading their legs for a powerful man.

His thoughts then turned to the beautiful Isabella of Portugal, he knew that he could easily make her his mistress, but something held him back. Not only was she beautiful she was also kind. She didn't deserve to be just someone mistress. And she won points with his mother who seemed in favor of the match. Plus she genuinely seemed to care for him. He couldn't help but remember the pained look in her face when he told her that he was bestrode to Princess Mary.

The match with Mary seemed like a good idea at the time, the thought of adding England to his already growing kingdom was too hard to resist. The only problem was that his bride was seven years old, it would be some years before he properly consummate the marriage. He needed an heir; he knew that he would never feel safe until he had one. And he wanted to do it while he was still young and strong.

Just then the door opened and in came Mendoza who bowed to him. "Your majesty," he said respectively.

"Who will all be meeting us at the dock?" he asked.

"Chapuys," he couldn't help but smile at this, out of all his servants Chapuys was one of the most loyal. He had not seen him in months, he had to admit that he missed his presence. "Thomas More," he had heard alot about him from his aunt Katherine and Chapuys, who both had alot of respect for him. He had heard from his aunt that he was one of Henry's most trusted advisers. Not only that he was a devout Catholic, which earned him points in Charles book. He also condemned that heretic Luther, which pleased Charles, who hated Luther with a passion. If he had his way, that bastard would be burned by now. He looked forward to meeting More.

"And I also think that Cardinal Wosely will be there as well," concluded Mendoza, he scowled, he had learned a lot about Wosley, and his aunt suspected that he was a closet heretic. This made him furious, he was no better then Luther, how could the man of the cloth turn his back from his holiness the Pope and the one true faith.

Just then someone rapped on his door, "come in," he called. The captain quickly stepped in, bowing to him; he then announced that they had landed on the dock.

Smiling, Charles quickly made his up to the deck of the ship, along with Mendoza. Looking over the land, he had a feeling that he was not going to leave England disappointed.

* * *

**Katherine of Aragon POV:**

For the first time in her life Katherine was afraid. She was never been one to give into her fears, her mother always taught her that instead of giving into fears embrace them. Fear was a sign of weakness, and the Castile women were a lot of things but they were not weak.

She couldn't help but note a change in her husband; it seemed more distant than usual. She knew that he blamed her for them not having a son, though she prayed for a son, God didn't seem to hear her prayers.

It didn't help that Henry never visited her bedchamber anymore, but she was expected to get pregnant?

She couldn't help but note the way he was looking at other women. She was not a fool; she knew that he was unfaithful to her. She didn't expect anything less from him, being a man and all. Her own father was constantly unfaithful to her mother.

She remembered a time when he looked at her that way, it seemed so long ago.

Though she was not bothered by her husband's liaisons, mostly because she knew that he would eventually tire of them. And even though he craved their bodies, she held his heart. But now she was beginning to fear that she didn't have that.

She quickly went into survival mode, not just for herself but for Mary as well. She couldn't help but fear that Henry would put her away in some convent. Then what would happen to her? What would happen to Mary? She couldn't bear to think about it.

She let her thought's turned to her nephew, though she didn't have much to be happy about these days, she was happy about seeing her nephew again. She couldn't help but wish that he brought Juana with him. She then felt ashamed, here she was going on about her life, but look at her life compared to her poor sisters. At least she had her insanity intact.

Maybe with this betrothal between her daughter and her nephew, maybe this will turn things around; maybe Henry will be satisfied to let one of Mary and Charles sons rule England.

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on her part.

**To be continued**.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

**Chapter Three**

**Anne Boleyn Pov:**

Anne ignored the scathing looks of hatred that she was receiving from the other ladies; instead she focused on the task at hand, with the Emperors impending arrival the wanted to make everything nice. So she planned several banquet feast, had the Gardner fill the entire castle with fresh flowers, including her own chambers. She then ordered some expensive gold material and began to sew Mary dress. Picking up a red rose, Anne then snipped the bottom of the stem and then arranged it in a vase along with various other flowers.

The fragrance from the flowers filled the entire chamber.

Looking at the flowers she couldn't help but be reminded of her time in France. Though Francis was not any better then Henry when it came to staying faithful to his wife, the king always made sure to send to send his wife fresh flowers each morning.

She missed the French court terribly, most of all she missed Queen Claude, the queens warms reassuring smile came to mind.

She couldn't help but notice the similarities between Queen Claude and Katherine. Both women were deeply religious, they both enjoyed caring for others, but heaven forbid you get on their bad side. And despite their passive personalities they were very strong. And they had knack in inspiring great loyalty from their subjects.

Unlike in the English court, where she was treated like a common harlot, in the French court she was treated with love and respect.

She had only been in the English court for a month now, and already queen Katherine ladies were content in making her life a living hell. They assumed that just because she was here on personal invitation from the king that she was the king's harlot.

She would never whore herself out to any man, not even the king of England, she die first.

When she first came back from France, She had been expecting to be marrying James. Her father had hinted at the match many times in the letters that he wrote her. When she came home it was a different story, her father had taking her hawking one day. He then told her that king was tiring of Mary which came to no surprise; the king was not the type of man to stay committed to his mistress. Her father continued telling her that Mary was pregnant, and that the king had arranged a marriage between her and his good William Compton. Anne stomach twisted knowing where her father was going with this.

He wanted her to take Mary place in warming the king's bed. She wanted to tell him no, she would not do it. She didn't want to be like Mary, who was known through the kingdom as a "great whore".

Mary maybe content in playing mistress, she was not, she was not going to let Henry use her. And then when he grows bored of her throw her away like she was yesterday's garbage. Then what would happen to her? Surely James Butler would not want to marry her, who would want to marry a whore? Not any respectable man in the kingdom, it made her ill just thinking about it.

Her father was not the type of man that takes no for an answer, especially when it came from his daughter, who should be seen and not heard.

The next thing she knew, her father was informing her that she was going to take part in a pageant at court, the Château Vert pagent, and she was going to be lady perseverance. He then added in a dark tone, he wanted her to go to great lengths to get the king's attention.

Anne just nodded, but she inwardly sneered, her father can forget it, she refused to degrade herself in front of the entire court and chase after the king like some love struck fool.

She was hoping that maybe the king would not really notice her; maybe he would turn his attention to someone else. The day of the pageant came too soon for her liking; she woke up with a splitting headache. She knew that there was no way her father was letting her out of this one. Her stepmother, Elizabeth, taking pit on her had given her a herb remedy to take the pain away.

She donned a white dress, and put on a gold mask.

The only good thing that came from the pageant was that she was reunited with Princess Margaret. She served as one of Margaret's ladies when she was the queen of France. The marriage between Margaret and Louis didn't last long, the king died several months later. Margaret in defiance of her brother had married his best friend Charles Brandon. To say that king was not happy would be an understatement, he had banished both Charles and his sister from court, and they were ordered to payback Margaret wedding dowry.

Margaret seemed happy to see her, hugging her affectionately, "All grown up I see, I always knew that you were going to be a beauty..."

Anne blushed, thanking her, but she was cut off by music, that was there queue to leave. They quickly got in position and headed out toward the great hall.

She briefly overheard Sir Thomas More, who was an advisor to the king, explaining to the Spanish ambassadors about the significance of the pageant.

"The ladies in white were the graces; they represent kindness, honor, Mercy, and pity. They were held prisoner by the ladies in black which represent jealousy, Scorn, disdain, and Pity, unkindness...and so on and so forth. The graces were going to be rescued by the knight's who was lead by Arrant desire..."

The graces quickly made their way over to fake castle that had been for the pageant. The castle had three levels to it, Anne and Margaret were at the very top of the castle, the rest of the graces were at the second level, and the ladies in black were at the very bottom.

Just then they heard the sound of fake cannons going off, which sounded like a loud gun shot. Just then trumpets sounded. Anne smirked as she watched Arrant desire, who was wearing a vibrant red suit and a gold mask. He waved his sword wildly around.

"As arrant desire I demand you release your prisoners," he said in a commanding voice.

"As lady scorn I laugh at your desires," said one of the women in black.

The banter went back and forth; finally Arrant desire then commanded the knight's to attack the castle.

Anne watched as one of the knights climbed up the wall towards her, looking at him she suddenly knew that this was king.

He grabbed her hand, he looked at her stunned, for Henry it was like time just stilled.

"Lady Perseverance you are now my prisoner," he said hoarsely.

He reluctantly let go of her hand, much to Anne's relief, who was disturbed by the whole experience. She immediately followed Margaret down the steps, who took the king's hand. Anne then grabbed the hand of the next knight, the way this knight had not taken his eyes off of Margaret she had a feeling this was her husband, Charles Brandon. The king much to her dismay kept looking back at her.

Switching partners, she was then dancing with the king, "what is your name?" he asked her.

She hesitated, but she finally said, "Anne Boleyn."

A couple days later, her father with a gleeful expression on his face had come to her telling her that she was going to be lady to the queen.

Coming from her thoughts, she then noted Lady Isabella walking towards her, wearing a dark scowl on her face. Out of all of Queen Katherine's ladies Isabella had been with her the longest, and she was the most loyal.

"I see that the harlot is good for more then just laying on her back," she said cruelly, the rest of the ladies tittered behind her.

Anne felt her face grow warm with anger and embarrassment. She then noted that not all the ladies were laughing, Rachel Knivert, who was the younger sister of Anthony Knivert, who was the king's best friend, was looking at her with Sympathy.

"I am not a whore," she said.

"You expect us to believe that," Isabella continued venomously, "I know a whore when I see one. She then deliberately knocked the vase off the table that Anne been working off the table, the vase landed on the floor with a loud crash.

"Now clean that up," she spat, getting into Anne face. She glared at her, but before she could say anything the Queen walked into the room.

"What is going on here!" demanded Queen Katherine as she entered the room. Several of the ladies gasped at the sight of her and quickly bowed. She then walked over to where Anne and Isabella were standing.

"What has happened here?" she asked, looking at the mess on the floor.

"Lady Anne purposely knocked the vase over your majesty, after making disparaging remark about you," Isabella said, wearing a smug look on her face.

Anne looked at the woman in shock; she could not believe that she was lying. "I did not, it was she who knocked over the vase," she said pointing to Isabella. "Not before calling me a harlot."

Isabella gasped, "How dare you..."

"Silence!" commanded the queen. The room instantly fell silent.

Katherine then turned to Isabella, looking at her sadly. "Isabella you are to pack your things, I'm dismissing you from my service."

"What," Isabella gasped, not believing what she was hearing.

"I saw you knock over the vase," Katherine revealed, causing the girls eyes widen. Anne looked shocked as well, she didn't expect this outcome. She thought for sure that she was going to be sent home.

"I was giving you a chance to be honest with me, but you lied to my face. I cannot have ladies in my service who are willing to betray me like this."

"I did not betray you, I did what I did out of love for your majesty," Isabella persisted; she pointed an accusing finger at Anne. "She is the one that is betraying you by sleeping with the king."

"I have never slept with the king, nor will I ever..." Anne vowed, causing the queen to look at her in surprise.

"You liar!" Isabella screamed, snapping, she then lunged at Anne but was held back by some of the other ladies.

Katherine looked at Isabella in shock, she didn't recognize the girl that been in her service for so long. Just then the guards came running in, hearing all the commotion.

"Isabella I'm ashamed of you," she said sternly, the girl started to weep. "I expected better of you…"

"Take her out of the room," she ordered the guards.

"Yes your majesty," the guard said dragged the weeping woman from the room.

Katherine then turned to Anne, "I will speak to you later."

"Yes your majesty," she said, bowing.

Just then Lady Salisbury arrived with Princess Mary in tow.

"Your majesty," she said, remembering what lady Salisbury taught her, she usually called her mother mama, but Lady Salisbury said that was inappropriate, considering that she was going to the future wife of the Holy Roman Emperor.

She then bowed to her.

"Oh, what a fine queen you will make one day," Katherine praised. Mary blushed at the praise. "Charles will be very pleased."

Katherine then opened up her arms; Smiling Mary then ran and gave her mother a fierce hug.

Anne couldn't help but smile, it was obvious that the queen loved her daughter very much.

"Has lady Salisbury gone over how you should greet his majesty, King Charles," Katherine asked her daughter.

"Yes mother, she told me to bow to him and then let him kiss my cheeks."

Katherine couldn't help but beam in pride.

Mary couldn't help but express her fears, and in a tiny voice she said. "Will King Charles like me?"

Katherine looked at her daughter in shock," he will love you, and be honored that you are to his wife."

Just then the messenger arrived informing them of the Emperors arrival.

Not wanting to wait, Katherine decided that she and Mary would go and meet the Emperor now.

They quickly made their way to the throne room.

Anne had met the Emperor a longtime ago, when she was serving Margaret of Austria. But she doubt that the emperor would remember, he seemed more interested in talking with his aunt then remembering her ladies.

"You're Highness, his imperial Highness, Charles, Holy Roman Emperor."

Anne who was standing next to Rachel, felt eyes on her, she turned to see King Henry looking at her. She looked at him briefly, she then lowered her eyes. Instead of feeling pleasured at the thought of the king admiring her, she felt displeasure.

She then turned her attention back to the emperor; she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.

Charles got on his knees before his aunt; he then took both of her hand in his." Your Majesty, I ask you a blessing from a nephew to an aunt," his voice thick with emotion at seeing his aunt.

She had not changed at all; she was still the same loving woman that he remembered.

I give you my blessing freely, my dear Charles," Charles then kissed her hand. Charles then stood up, "as I give you my love," the queen said kissing him on both cheeks.

"Your highness, allow me to present my daughter, Princess Mary, your future bride," Katherine said guiding her nephew over to where Mary was at.

Mary then bowed to him.

Charles then started to clap, "Bravo, bravo" he then kneeled down before Mary and kissed her on the cheeks.

"We must wait to be married," he told the child. He reached out and gently stroked her hair.

"Do you think that you have the patience?" Mary nodded, Katherine beamed at this.

"I have a present for your highness, do you want to see it," asked Mary.

"I love presents," Charles said, curious at what the child had gotten him.

She then guided him to the window; looking out the window he saw two or three horses at front. "Those are for me," he asked her.

Mary nodded excitingly.

They are the best presents I ever hard," he told her." Thank you your highness," he said sincerely.

* * *

Later that night, Charles started to take a stroll through the gardens, the light from the moon helped guide. He couldn't help but be charmed by the child. She was going to grow in a great beauty someday.

Stopping in his tracks, he noted a figure ahead of him. Taking a few more steps, he noted that it was a woman. She long dark hair that went down to her waist, she had soft pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. As she turned, he caught a sight of her face and caught his breath.

His whole world seemed to still at that moment, she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

Who was she? He asked himself.

He watched as she gazed in the sky for a moment, she then turned and walked back to the castle, not realizing that he had been watching her.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any or its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this. **

**Chapter Four**

**Mary POV:**

Meeting the Emperor had not been as bad as Mary thought it was going to be. She had been worried about meeting him. She had been afraid that he was not going to like her. Both her mother and Lady Salisbury reassured her numerous times that he was going to love her and she had nothing to worry about. Mary of course still had her doubts, he must like her, and she didn't even want to think about if he didn't.

The reason she was so afraid, was not due to her but for her mother, this betrothal meant so much to her. Her eyes would practically sparkle with happiness and renewed hope at just the mention of it. Though her mother didn't say so, Mary could tell that she was worried that she had not given papa a son. Though mama had prayed with all her might, God has yet to answer her prayers.

Mary didn't think that it was fair that God had not given mama a son, but he gave one to lady Bessie, a bad lady, who betrayed her mother. She didn't know how she betrayed her; she had come in on the tail end of a conversation between two servants. Mary didn't like the thought of anyone hurting her mama, so when she heard that lady Bessie was no longer lady to her mother she had been happy.

She had even asked her mama about the whole thing, her mother face flushed red with embarrassment and anger; she didn't like that Mary had overheard the servants talking. Her mother told her that all that was in the past and that they didn't need to talk about it. Seeing how distress her mother was, she couldn't help but feel guilty, so she didn't ask anymore questions.

If Mary did marry the Emperor, not only would England strengthen its ties with Spain, but any sons that Mary and Charles have would be potential heirs to the throne of England. Aside from wanting to please her mother she knew that this betrothal was very important.

So she decided to learn everything she possibly could that could that would help her down the road to being the next Empress of the Holy Roman Empire. Lady Salisbury was like a second mother to her, she had been there since Mary was a few days old. She could tell by the look of pride that was in the older woman's eyes that she was doing something right.

Her mother insisted that she give Charles a gift, Mary was worried because she didn't know what the Emperor liked, and mama had not seen him in several years, she had no clue what his likes and dislikes were, the only things she knew about him came from the letters that she received from her sister, Juana of Castile, and her said nephew. And the entire letter was not really personal, but more political.

Mama had suggested that maybe Charles would like a ship, maybe with her signa on it? Mary didn't reject this outright, but she didn't think that he would want a boat? Her thought's turned to her papa, she knew that one of his favorite past time was to ride his horse. She would give Charles a horse! She would give him the best horses that they had. Her face then brightened and she told her mama.

Seeing how excited her daughter was, Katherine smiled and nodded her approval.

The day of the Emperor arrival, she was so nervous that she felt sick.

He was nothing like she expected, she heard some ladies behind her giggling, whispering how handsome he was. Lady Salisbury turned and glared at them and they stopped giggling. Mary watched as he kneeled down before her mama asking her for a blessing.

It was obvious that he cared very much about her mama. At that moment Mary decided that she liked him. Her nervousness increased as he walked towards her. Not forgetting what Lady Salisbury taught her she then curtsied to him. He then began to clap, wearing a pleased expression on his face.

He then knelt down and kissed on the cheek, just like lady Salisbury had told her he was going to do. He then told her that they were going to have to wait to marry, and did she have the patience.

Mary of course replied that she could wait, but she couldn't help but feel worried. She was only six years old; it was going to be a long time before she was old enough to marry Charles. She knew that sons were very important to a kingdom, the question was could the Emperor wait to marry her?

Charles seemed very pleased that by the horses that she gotten him. She grinned as he told her that he treasured above all else and they are the best presents that he had ever had.

He then took her tiny arm and led into the banquet hall, as they feasted, she found it easy to converse with the emperor. As she talked with Charles, she noted that both of her parents were looking at her in pride.

Charles seemed charmed by the child, he knew that whoever married her, be it him, or someone else was going to be a lucky man.

Just then an idea came to Mary; she was going to hold a pageant in honor of Charles.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make profit from this.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I have been really busy in my personal life. Now that I have some free time I am going to start back up on this. LadyJ.

Title: Empress

Pairing: Charles/Anne, Koa/Mendoza

Summary: Here is my response to Genie05 the second challenge, Anne the Holy Roman Empress. What if Katherine had introduced Charles to Anne and they did hit it right off how would that affect history with Anne leaving England to marry Charles.

**Chapter Five**

**Katherine of Aragon POV **

Katherine was sitting in her favorite chair that was close to the fireplace, she was quietly sewing Henry a new shirt, the only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of the fire as it crackled in the hearth.

Usually she was surrounded by her ladies, but they were still at the celebration banquet that Henry had held for Charles.

Her thoughts went back to earlier that night.

_After Mary had showed Charles his gift, a devious smile appeared on her face as she announced that they were holding a Banquet in Charles honor. Katherine couldn't help but think how Mary looked so much like Henry. _

_Her nephew wore a look of surprise and delight on his face. He then held out his hand to Mary, who eagerly accepted it, his massive hand engulfing her hers. "Your majesty would you do me the honor of escorting me to the banquet hall?" he asked her, Katherine smiled as her daughter blushed. "I would be honored your majesty," she said shyly and took his arm. _

_Just then Charles lowered his voice, so no one could hear them, but considering that she was only a few feet from them she heard everything. "Why don't forgo all these formalities, and you call me Charles and I will call you Mary?" he asked her, Mary hesitated for a moment, she then nodded in agreement, smiling. _

_Katherine smiled, Charles was so good with her daughter, she knew that if they do get married he would do everything in his power to make her happy. And that is all she wanted for her daughter, she then realized that she wanted that more then she wanted a son. _

_She then followed Mary and Charles into the banquet; she was followed by her ladies, and those who came to witness the arrival of the Emperor. _

_As they stopped at the entrance of the banquet hall, she couldn't help but admire the richly decorated hall, it was everything she hoped and more. The servants had outdone themselves. She heard gasp coming from the courtiers who looked in awe at the beautifully decorated hall. "Mama it's beautiful," Mary told her, forgetting all formalities, her eyes wide with awe. _

_"Yes it is, Mi Amor," Katherine responded. _

_She then looked over at her nephew, who wore a look of awe on his face; it was obvious that he was impressed by the hall as well. _

_Henry who had been waiting for them, immediately step forward, there was a smug smile at seeing Charles reaction to the banquet hall. _

_Henry as always looked very handsome, Katherine was not surprised by the looks that her husband was getting from the females at court. Some looked at him as though he was a piece, and others would blush and send secret glances at him. _

_Henry of course thrived on the attention he was getting from the female population, sometimes he would flirt with women in front of her, though this would hurt her, she would feign indifference and just remember the advice that her mother had given her a long time ago before she came to England. _

_"Mi Amor, you must look past such things," Isabella told her daughter, Katherine had come to her asking how she should handle if her husband decided to lay with other women aside from her. "Because in the long run they don't even matter, you are the Queen of England, they have nothing on you. Your only duty is to provide your husband with a son, and pass on the Castile/Tudor name for generations to come. And besides like all toys your husband will eventually grow tired of them." _

_Her mother had been right of course, but she couldn't help but feel that she had let her down; she had yet to give Henry a son. Her eyes started to burn, and she forced back the tears that threatened to fall. _

_But she forced her mind on something else, she noted that standing next to Henry was Charles Brandon, next to him was Thomas More. She couldn't help but feel a wave of affection towards the man. Thomas was one of her dearest friends, and biggest supporters. Not only that, he was one of Henry's top advisors. Just then she met his eyes, he declined his head to her respectfully, smiling at her warmly. _

_Standing next to him was Cardinal Wosley, all the positive feeling that she was feeling just a second ago all vanished away at the sight of the man. They were quickly replaced by mistrust and strong dislike. She knew that Henry trust the man with his life, but she strongly believed that he was using Henry to advance his own power. _

_Not only that she suspected that he was a closet heretic. _

_Just then her thoughts were cut short as Henry greeted Charles. _

_"Nephew," Henry greeted warmly, walking over to Charles and embracing him warmly. He then turned to their daughter," my pearl," he said, causing Mary to blush. _

_He then turned to her, "sweetheart," he said softly, pecking her on the cheek. _

_Katherine forced a smile on her face; she couldn't help but feel that this was all a show put on for Charles. _

_As the night went on she couldn't wait to leave, it was not like she ever stayed long at these functions anyways, and they tended to get wild as the night went on. She mostly wanted to get away from Henry, she could handle his distance towards her, but what she couldn't handle was putting on some kind of show in front of the Emperor. _

_She couldn't help but feel relieved when Lady Salisbury told her that it was Princess Mary's bedtime. Katherine often made it a habit in tucking her daughter to be whenever Mary stayed at Greenwich or any other castle they were in. _

_Looking at her daughter, who yet to leave Charles side, she knew that it was going to like pulling hen's teeth getting to bed. As she predicted Mary started to put up a fuss, she had that stubborn look that Henry often had in his eyes when he was not about to do something. But thankfully her nephew intervened promising Mary that he would take her on a horseback ride tomorrow. Only then did Mary finally relent. _

_Katherine gave her nephew a look of thanks _

Yawning, she sat down Henry's shirt down, she would finish it tomorrow, and she didn't have the energy to finish it. She was about to get up from her chair when she heard someone walk into the room. She looked up, surprised to see Anne Boleyn standing before her.

"Majesty," Anne curtsied to her.

She had just come from a long walk in the palace gardens. She had been at the banquet, but didn't really enjoy herself, because all that time she spent trying to dodge the king. She shudders in disgust remembering the look of lust that he had given her during the arrival of the Emperor. So when the Queen had made her excuses from the celebration, she didn't waste any time and slipped off into the palace gardens for a breath of fresh air.

"Lady Anne," Katherine greeted her.

She couldn't help but notice how pretty Anne looked, she wore her hair down, she a necklace that had her initials on "AB"...and she wore a light green dress on. She didn't know what to think about the girl, she was not sure if she was her rival or not? There was no proof that she was even romantically involved with her husband or not. She was only going by other people's word and that didn't mean much. From what she could see the girl wanted nothing to do with her husband.

Never before had she seen this, usually women were throwing themselves at her Henry, but there was always a first time for everything. She couldn't help but smirk a little, maybe this would humble Henry. Though on the bad side of this, she knew that her husband would try twice as hard to get Anne into his bed, Henry always wanted things he couldn't have, and once he had them he would grow tired of them.

"Your majesty, I like to thank you for standing up for me earlier, I know that lady Isabella has been in your service a longtime," said Anne.

Katherine nodded sadly, "she is the daughter of one of my former ladies who had come over with me from Spain," she confided. "She was a like a second daughter to me, I never thought she would do something like this to me."

Anne looked at her sympathetically. "Maybe I didn't know her as well as I thought, but then again that has come a habit for me" she said painfully, thinking of whole mess with Bessie Blount, who she had befriended, and come to find out later she was sleeping with her husband, she had even given Henry something she couldn't...a son.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, your majesty" Anne said looking at the queen with concern. "We have all misjudged people, and its not bad thing in wanting to see the best in people, that what makes you a good queen, and that's why the people love you."

Katherine couldn't help but smile at this, touched by Anne's words. "Thank-you" she said softly. Despite her cautions, she found herself growing fond of the girl. But before she could fully trust the girl she had make sure of one thing.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, looking at Anne with a serious look on her face.

"Anything, your Majesty" Anne replied, wondering what the wanted ask her.

"What is your intention towards my husband?"

Anne sighed; she should have known that the queen would ask her this.

"I have no intentions when it comes to the king, I know that people think that just because that just because his majesty invited me to be in your service that I'm somehow romantically involved with him, which is not the case. I have no feeling towards the king in that way, the only feeling I have for the king is that of a subject to their king."

Katherine seemed relieved; Anne hoped that she had convinced her that she had no interest when it came to the king.

"I hope your majesty believes me, I would never betray you, I have much love when it comes to your majesty."

Katherine smiled; again she was touched by the girl's words. "Don't worry, I believe you," she reassured her. This time it was Anne who looked relieved.

As they continued to talk, Katherine was outraged to learn that Anne own father was encouraging her to seduce the king. What kind of monster does that to his own daughters?

At that moment she couldn't help but feel for both the Boleyn girls. Mary inparticular, who was known throughout court as the great whore. Though she couldn't blame all the girl's behavior on Boleyn, but he should have been a better parent to both his daughters, instead of being a power-hungry bastard.

She scowled angrily, she had strong urge to give the man a piece of her mind.

She also had a strong urge to protect Anne as well, she had a daughter herself, and she couldn't even imagine what Elizabeth Boleyn would think if she were alive to see what her husband was doing to his daughter's.

Coming from her thoughts, she looked up at Anne; she needed to protect the girl from both her father and Henry, but how? Just then an idea came to mind.

"Lady Anne would you do me the honor of taking over Isabella's spot as head maid of honor to my ladies," she asked.

Anne looked at stunned; shocked the queen would even ask her that.

"I would be honored, your majesty."

* * *

Leaving the banquet hall, Rachel slipped into one of the room's off to side. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right of out of her chest, she was sick with nervousness. She was not supposed to be in here, this was one of the king's private rooms. What would happen to her if she got caught? What would she say?

She didn't even want to think of the look on her brother's face if he should find out about this.

Closing the door behind her, she crossed the room to light a candle when someone grabbed her from behind. She let out a shriek of fright, and began struggle against the person.

"Shhh….its me love" said a familiar voice, she turned quickly looking into the handsome face of Henry Percy. Relief washed over, "Henry, thank God" she said, and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry love," he said holding her closer to him. They stayed like that for several minutes. "I wish we didn't have to sneak around like this" Rachel said breaking the silence first.

"You know that my father or your brother would not approve of the match" said Henry sadly.

Rachel and Henry had been secretly seeing each for several months now; both of them knew that neither of their families would approve of their union. Henry dad was already planning to marry Henry off to someone else. She of course was fearful of this, she rather die then see him with someone else. Henry had vowed to her that they would find some way to be together, and that there was only one woman for him and that was her.

Tears came to her eyes. "I don't see why not, if we love each other that is all that should matter."

"I don't think your brother or my father is going to see it like that, love."

"I don't care what they think" she said hotly, "why don't we just go off and elope; couples do it all the time."

"You deserve better than that" Henry protested, he knew that in Rachel heart of hearts she didn't just want to run away and elope, risking the alienation of her brother, the only person she had in the world.

"I want us to have a big wedding surrounded by our friends and families, like you have always dreamed of," he told her.

"I don't care about that, if I don't have you, then I don't have anything. Unless you don't want to marry me?" she said, looking at him fearfully.

"Don't be silly" he said, kissing her on the forehead. "If we have to move heaven and earth, we are going to be married" he vowed.

She didn't know how long she stayed with Henry, but pretty soon he was urging to go back to the banquet hall, they didn't want anyone to get suspicious. Before she left, he gave her a long passionate kiss.

Breathless, she immediately headed back to the banquet hall. Looking around hall, she frowned noting that her brother was not in sight. He was probably with some harlot, she thought with a scowl.

"Lady Knivert" she jumped as Charles Brandon walked up to her. Good Lord he is so handsome, she thought, admiring the man before her. As handsome as he was, he had nothing on her Henry.

He then kissed her hand.

Though she was flattered by Brandon's attention, she had a feeling that there was a reason he was talking to her. And much to her own disgust she was right, he told her that she caught the King's eyes, and that he wanted her to accompany him to his chambers, which meant only one thing.

Her thoughts went to her Henry, she had not given him her virginity yet, she wanted give it to him the night of their wedding. She held back her tears, now she couldn't do that, this was so unfair, as much as she hated the thought of bedding the king, he was the king after all and she couldn't deny him what he wanted.

Entering the king's chambers, her stomach did flip flops at seeing his naked chest; he then walked over to her pulled back her hair and began to close her eyes. She closed her eyes, guilt consuming her, and disgust at the feeling of lust that she was feeling at what he was doing to her.

* * *

Isabella moaned, running her hands through William Brereton brown hair. There lips crashed frantically together in a heated kiss, and their sweaty naked bodies rubbed frantically together.

He then entered her roughly, she gasped and dug her nails in his back, he gasped and he felt her long legs wrap around him. As they moved together, Isabella was the first to find release. William soon followed her.

As they laid there trying to find their breath, "That was amazing," said Brereton.

Isabella chuckled, eyeing him seductively. "Did you expect anything different?"

He smirked, he then watched as she ran a tantalizing hand down his chest. "So have you thought about it?" she asked him.

He eyed her wearily, he knew that she wanted him to kill Anne Boleyn, but the girl had not done anything to him. He could see that if she was threat to the crown, then he would be justified in doing it. He was a religious man after all; killing was a sin against God.

What he knew of the girl she was nothing more then the king's whore, but Isabella was certain that she was a threat against Queen Katherine. He had never known her to be wrong before, so if she was telling that the Boleyn girl was a threat then it must be true.

"She needs to be taken care of," Isabella had insisted to him earlier.

"So are you going to do it," she asked, looking at him pleadingly.

Brereton sighed, "I'll do it," he said. An evil smile crossed Isabella face. "When do you want it done?" he asked her.

"As soon as possible."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

**Chapter Six**

**Henry VIII POV: **

Looking in the mirror at himself, he smirked noting how handsome he was. He knew that sounded vain, but why deny something that was none less true. He was currently getting ready for tonight's events. His daughter, Mary, was holding a pageant, and afterwards a banquet feast, in the Emperor's honor.

He couldn't help but feel proud his daughter; just at the tender age of seven she was already politically savvy. He couldn't wait till she reached sixteen, when she understood better; she was going to blow them out of the water. He knew that he could marry her off before she reached sixteen but neither he nor Katherine felt comfortable with that.

His thought's turned to his grandmother, Margaret Beaufort, who was married at the tender age of 12. By time she was thirteen she was already big with child, the labor was difficult to say the least, she had almost died. Though she survived, the labor had done its damage; his father was the only child that she had.

Though he was not a doctor, he was certain that the difficulties his grandmother face was due to how old she was, her body was not just mature enough to handle pregnancy.

He was not going to let that happen to his daughter.

He found himself being more protective of Mary, he was usually protective of her, but he was even more so now. As of now Mary was his only legitimate heir to the throne.

He had his son, Henry Fitzroy, who he made Duke of Richmond, but he was unsuitable due to the fact that he was conceived during a minor indiscretion that he had with Bessie Blount. Then there was the child that he had with Mary Boleyn, which was a girl, whom they named Anne, who was totally unsuitable due to the fact that she was female child, and a bastard to boot.

Though Katherine had said otherwise, he knew that she was never going to give him a son, and deep down he knew that Katherine knew this as well. She was hoping that he would be satisfied with the idea that once Mary preceded as Queen of England that she would give England its long awaited prince.

His gut twisted at the thought of Mary preceding him to the throne. God forbid if something happened to him before she reached her majority, unlike Henry I there was no way in hell he was going to leave his Kingdom in the hands of a woman. He shudder at the thought, thinking of the years of civil war that plagued England after the death of Henry I, and it all over the fact that a woman was going to inherit the throne.

As long as there was breath in his body he was not going to give up until he had a living, breathing son on the throne.

He was not sure how he was going to accomplish this seeing that Katherine was no longer able to conceive.

His first thought was to marry his son, Henry Fitzroy to his daughter Mary. When he had brought the issue up to Katherine, she was beyond furious. Telling him harshly that there was no way she was going to allow her daughter to be married to that harlot's son. Not only that they were of the same blood. She was not going to willingly allow her own daughter to be placed in a marriage that went against God. He of course he had lost his temper, he was furious that she thought he would willingly place their daughter in an unsuitable marriage. He then yelled at her telling her that she was going to accept whatever marriage he had planned for their daughter.

Tears had sprung from Katherine eyes leaving him feel guilty. He wanted to comfort her, but he stayed put. There was a part of him that felt resentful towards her. There was nothing wrong with him, God told him that when he got a son off of Bessie, the problem lay with Katherine. There was something with her, and in turn he couldn't have a son he deserved, it was not fair.

He watched emotionless as she left the room, not even wishing him goodnight. Weeks passed, and the cold silence remained between them. He finally decided that Katherine was right.

This decision left him feeling defeated, he had nowhere to turn. Frustrated, there was a part of him that wished that Katherine would just die, so that he can remarry a strong healthy woman that he could get a son off of.

No sooner after thinking this, he felt guilty. He then decided that he needed to talk with someone, someone who would understand him, his thought's went to his mentor, Thomas More, but decided against it. Just then Wosely's face appeared to him.

He grinned broadly, he was confident that Wosely would show him in the right direction.

He had been right; Wosely seemed sympathetic to his plight.

Katherine meanwhile was happy that he had changed his mind in regards to Mary marrying his son. Feeling bitter, he held back a few choice words that he wanted to say to her. Katherine seemed oblivious to his anger; instead she broached the topic of Mary marrying her nephew, the Emperor of Spain, Charles V.

At first he wanted to say no, he would not give his daughter to that bastard. He pretended to be on cordial terms with "nephew" but really he didn't like him at all. He knew snake in the grass. Every time the bastard would call him "nephew" it set his teeth on edge. He hated being called that, considering that he was not that much older than Charles himself. He couldn't help but think that Charles calling him that was a way to antagonize him?

Plus he didn't relish the idea of England uniting once more in a marriage union; the first union was little left to be desired.

He then decided cruelly, that he would entertain the idea of Mary marrying Charles. He then would cruelly pull the rug from both his wife and "nephews" plans and announce that he already made an alliance with France. Little did Katherine know he had been in negotiations with Francis for months now, in regards of Mary marrying the Dauphin.

He knew that he was going to get flak from both his wife and Charles, but he didn't care, seeing the furious look on Charles face was all worth it.

Coming from his thoughts, he was surprised to see his current mistress Rachel Knivert at the door. She quickly stammered that the queen was ready. Katherine had come up with the brilliant idea that they go to throne room together. The resentment he was feeling towards her now, he rather escort medusa (the she-devil) then her.

Looking at Rachel, he reached out and touched her hair, she stiffened at his touch. She wanted to back away and run out of the room. She already betrayed her Henry enough, she couldn't keep doing this, but she had no choice. The king meanwhile figured that she was just shy, what woman in her right mind would turn down the opportunity of bedding him? He thought arrogantly.

One woman came to mind, Anne Boleyn. He couldn't get her out of his head, all he thought about was those dark eyes that hooked a man's soul, those kissable red lips, and he felt his loins begin to stir.

The moment he laid eyes on her, he had become obsessed with her.

He vowed that no matter the price he was going to have her in his bed. He didn't waste any time, he had sent for Thomas Boleyn, if he didn't know better he would say that Boleyn didn't seem surprised that he invited Anne as lady to her majesty, Boleyn had a triumphant look in his eyes, but Henry figured that he was happy that his daughter had been placed in such an honor position.

He figured that he would have Anne in his bed by now, but the wench was playing hard to get. She didn't seem to want him, which was a kick to his ego, but at the same time he wanted her all the more.

Now that she had been made head maid honor to his wife, here was his chance to get close to her, he thought gleefully.

He was pretty sure that she was like all women, she needed to be courted, he decided that he was going to send her some gifts, maybe some romantic poetry. Maybe romancing Anne was not such a bad thing; it would get his mind off the issues that have been plaguing him.

Looking Rachel, he decided that he was going to have her in his bed tonight. He knew enough to know that she was a dear friend of Anne's, though she was not Anne; she was a suitable replacement until he had the vixen his bed.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

**Chapter Seven**

The Great hall was filled to capacity with courtiers, who were looking around in awe at their beautiful surroundings. Greenwich Palace was decorated in the latest Spanish style, no doubt the queen's influence, who wanted to impress her nephew with styles from their home land. It was obvious that Katherine and Henry had not spared any expense for their daughter's big night.

Old king, Henry VII, was probably rolling in his grave at the expense.

As guest entered the hall, the first thing they saw was a mock castle that was erected towards the back of the hall. It looked similar to the one that was used in the Chateau Vert Pagent months earlier. However guest didn't seem to notice the similarity, they were eager to see Princess Mary perform in her first pagent.

If she was anything like her parent they were confident that she would perform splendidly. The King and Queen were sitting at their throne. Standing at the King's side was Sir Thomas More, who wore a friendly expression on his face, but you could never tell what he was thinking or feeling, which was frustrating to most people, especially More's enemies. Standing beside the Queen was her head maid of honor, Anne Boleyn. Anne looked ravishing in the scarlet red dress that she was wearing. With her dark hair, and dark eyes, she managed to captivate almost all the men in the hall.

Especially the king, who had a look of hunger in his eyes, and Anne, was the main course.

Henry meanwhile, was trying to pay attention to what Thomas was telling him, but it was useless with Anne there. Most women would be pleased that his attention was fully on them, not Anne, who had yet even glanced his direction. This bruised Henry's ego quite a bit, he was not used to having women reject him, which only fueled his desire to have her even more.

The women at court were practically shooting flames at Anne with the glares that they were giving her. Though they would never admit this, but they were jealous of Anne, who seemed to be getting attention from every guy in the room. They were certain that if it weren't for that the men at court were scared of the King's wrath, they would be asking Anne to dance with them, and no doubt the harlot would enjoying every moment of it. Looking from Anne to the queen, they were confused, they were certain that she was the King's mistress. After all it was the King himself that made sure that she was lady to the queen. Why would he do that, unless she was his mistress. Anne was not the first Boleyn to warm the King's bed. Her sister Mary had also been his mistress.

She had recently married William Compton, and she recently given birth to a daughter, who they named they named Sara, it was not hard to figure who the father of the child was, she was another one of the King's bastard children, and the only reason Compton married Mary was to make sure the bastard had a name.

After all the hurt that the Boleyn's have caused the queen, why in the world would she grant Anne Boleyn of all people such an honored position in her household? Maybe the queen was trying to keep a better eye on her, then they remembered the saying, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. But then again she never did this with the other King's mistresses.

Tired of trying to figure out the inner motives of the queen, they went back gossiping to more light hearted matters, like tonight's events. Aside from seeing the Princess Mary, they wanted to see the Emperor, besides the king, he was the most handsome man at court. They were highly disappointed that he was not there yet, tonight's events were supposed to be in his honor, so where was he?

Ignoring the gossip that surrounded her, one woman stood out from the crowed. She rolled her eyes at the idle gossip that was coming from the feather brained gossips that stood next to her. Though she did get pleasure out hearing them talk so viciously of that harlot Anne Boleyn. Isabella smiled smugly. They had tried to engage her in conversation, but she having none of it. She was too busy looking at the queen and the Boleyn girl. She watched in hatred as they talked and laughed together.

It boggled her mind how the queen can just talk and laugh with a woman who was sleeping with her husband. But then again she understood that Katherine was under the spell of witchcraft. She had never believed in witchcraft before that was until the queen had dismissed her from her service. She served the queen for a longtime, her mother had been a close firends of hers, Katherine would never willingly get rid of her like this- somthing was wrong. Plus, she had hardcore evidence that Anne was a witch. If you looked closely at her hands you can see that she has a sixth finger, not only that there was a mole in the back of her long neck. If these weren't the signs of the devil she didn't know what was.

She loved the queen too much to let her keep getting duped by this witch. She knew that once the truth was revealed that Katherine would be thanking her, and maybe she would reward her by making granting her position as head maid of honor.

Her thought's turned to William, she frowned slightly, wondering where he was at. She had yet to see him; she hoped that he hadn't chickened out. Last night he was having second thoughts; she panicked and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Soon afterwards they were naked, and making loved on the sofa that was near the fireplace. Straddling his naked waist, she planted tiny kisses along his sweaty chest. A mischievous glint suddenly appeared in her eyes, she was going to use the one weapon that she had against him, sex. She reached down and curled her hands around his hardened length. He gasped, making a choking sound. She then began to stroke him. She couldn't have him backing out now. "think of all gratitude that you will receive from the King and Queen for saving them from that devil bitch," she purred, using her new nickname that she had for the harlot, she then began to stroke him harder.

William cried, he then came in her hand. "I'll do it," he said in a ragged. He then later on said, after thinking about more, England needed to be saved from his handmaiden of the devil.

Not wanting him to change his mind again, she convinced him that killing the harlot sooner than later was the best thing to do. She already had plan made up in her head, she would send a message to the Boleyn girl telling her to meet her in the gardens. She would address as "Rachel" that feather brained friend of hers. She was pretty sure that Anne would come if she thought a friend of hers needed her.

As far as Rachel, she would distract her with a certain Lord Percy.

Once she was in the garden, and realized that it was not Rachel that sent for her, but herself. William would step out from his hiding spot and slit the harlot's throat.

Isabella grinned; she couldn't wait until that bitch was out of their lives for good. Now all she needed to do now was find William.

* * *

Katherine was not totally oblivious to the stares that her husband, along with any other man was giving Anne. Much to Anne's credit she was acting like she didn't even notice the stares. Katherine would be lying if she said that it didn't hurt her, because it did. She remembered there was a time when he used to look at her like that. She smiled as one particular memory stood out her; it had been at her and Arthur's wedding feast. She had decided to dress up as a belly dancer, along with her ladies and perform for her husband.

_She had heard of such dances back at home, but they were considered very riskey. She knew that her duenna would be beyond scandalized. But she didn't care; it was not like she was dancing before a man that was not her husband. In fact the thought of doing something so forbidden was exciting to her. The only problem was that she didn't know the first clue about belly dancing. Surprisingly, it was Elizabeth of York, her future mother-in-law, who got someone to teach her. She didn't what had possessed her to ask her of all people, Elizabeth was so pious, she thought the woman would instantly disapprove of what she wanted to do. Much to her surprise, Elizabeth laughed, she was delighted at her daughter-in-laws plan._

_The day of her wedding, she could feel butterflies in her stomach, ironically she was more nervous about tonight's events then she was for the wedding. Looking at Henry, who was supposed to walk her up the aisle towards Arthur and the King Henry VII. She couldn't help but think that he was going to be very handsome once he grows older._

_That night, she quickly excused herself from her husband's presence, he thought that she was going to change in another gown and come back. She hid her smirk at his nativity. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face on her return._

_The only person who knew what she was up to was her mother-in-law, the ladies dancing with her, and her dance instructor who had been rewarded handsomely for teaching her, but he also been paid extra for his silence as well. Arthur knew that there was supposed to be some belly dancers performing tonight, but he had no idea she was one of them. Knowing Arthur he was probably trying to delay activities and wait for her to come back, but she trusted her mother-in-law could handle that._

_As she and her and the other dancers danced into banquet hall. To say that Author was shocked was an understatement; his eyes looked like they were going to pope out at any moment. Henry VII, who was usually as cold as ice, wore a look of lust on his face. He looked at his son, who was squirming uncomfortably in his seat; he knew instantly that his son was not going to be able to handle a hot-blooded woman like Catalina. What a waste, he couldn't help but think._

_Later on that night Catalina was excited as she entered Author's bedchamber, her ladies helped take off her robe, which left her in her night gown. They then pulled back the covers, she quickly dismissed, and wait for Author. Finally he showed up, she couldn't help but note that he looked paler than usual, he looked like he was going to be sick. Gathering her courage, she got out bed and helped to the bed, she then offered him a glass of wine, which he took gratefully; he swallowed the whole thing down, and then asked for another glass._

_Just then the door opened and in stepped the King and Queen, along with other royal guest. Henry was looking at them in disapproval, he was not sure what was going on, but noting the paleness on his sons face, and Catalina wearing a look concern on his face, he could only guest. He was going to have a little chat with his son later on; it was totally unacceptable to him that any child of his would show such weakness. If is enemies saw such weakness they would no doubt take advantage of it._

_After the priest had said a prayer blessing the couple and their marriage bed, everyone left the room. Henry VII along with her parents thought it was best that the couple wait before consummating the marriage._

_Looking at Arthur, Catalina knew that he was no shape to do it anyways. Much to her own sorrow he never would. The next morning, Catalina overheard Arthur telling anyone who would listen that he had been in Spain that night. That was followed by roaring laughter of the men her husband was talking too, Catalina scowled, rolling her eyes. Little did she know how much those words would cause her later on?_

Coming from her thought's, she looked at Anne, feeling the queen's gaze on her, Anne smiled at her warmly. Anne reminded her of herself when she was her age. Her heart softened towards the other woman, she didn't begrudge Anne for Henry lack of sensitivity and respect for their marriage. Truth be told, the marriage between her and Henry had been over for years now. There had been a part of her that once she gave the King the son he always wanted he would come to love her again. But those dreams died once she accepted that she was no longer able to have children. When she prayed, she knew her ladies and everyone else thought she was praying for a son. But that was not the case, she was praying for her daughter.

It was clear to her, as the light of day. God had not seen fit to bless them with a healthy living son, which meant one thing; he wanted her Mary on the throne. There was a new determination inside of her; she was going to do everything in her power to make sure her daughter was not cheated out of what was rightfully hers.

Just then the pagent started, the crowd cheered loudly as Mary appeared. Henry wore a look of pride as he watched his pearl as she performed before the entire court. There was a look of pride in Henry eyes as he watched his daughter. Mary was a natural, she took after him in that respect, she didn't seem to be nervous at all, instead she looked very excited.

He couldn't help but sigh, Mary was perfect in every way, all that he wanted in an heir, but she lacked one thing, she was not a boy.

In the play, Mary was playing a Princess. In the play, she was looking for a suitor that would one day rule her Kingdom with her. All the suitors that she met so far had been selfish, greedy, prideful, deceitful...just when the Princess was going to give up, but then she found a man who found a suitor that was kind, brave, loyal...and all the qualities that she was looking for. Her suitor wore a mask, proclaiming that he wanted her to love him not for his looks, but for the quality of man that he was, at the end of the play, the suitor was revealed, and much to the delight of the crowed, it was the Emperor. Henry held back his scowl, he had no idea that Charles was going to be in the play, he was not oblivious to the man's absence, when he asked Katherine about it, she wore a small on her face, telling that she didn't want to ruin the surprise. Charles gallantly kissed Mary's hand and led her out to the dance floor.

Henry immediately got up from his seat; he wanted to join in the dancing. This would be a good time to start wooing Lady Anne he thought slyly. He then turned to ask Anne to dance with him, but much to his shock and disappointment she was not there.

"Where is Lady Anne," he demanded to Katherine. He looked at her accusingly, as though blaming her for the reason that Anne was not there.

Katherine refused to show how hurt she was, no more, she was not going to let herself be hurt by Henry again. He was never going to change, so she had to be the one to change.

She then calmly explained to him that Anne had received an urgent message from her friend, Rachel Knivert, and she asked to be excused early. Henry then grumbled something under his breath, cursing both Rachel and Katherine for once again ruining his chance to be with Anne. He then turned and spied a cute blond that was not too far from, putting on his best charming smile he made his way over to her, oblivious to how rudely he dismissed his wife.

Katherine sighed, and was about to sit down, when she noted that Senor Mendoza walking over to her.

He then bowed to her elaborately, her heart skipped a beat at the gallant gesture, and for the first time she couldn't help but note how handsome he looked. "Senor Mendoza,' she greeted, trying not to show how flustered she was at his presence.

Much to her surprise he picked up her hand and kissed it, she blushed. "You majesty, can I just say your one of the most beautiful women in the room, and would give me great pleasure if you would dance with me..."

"You don't have to say that," she said brokeningly, Mendoza eyes glowed menacingly at the King, who was oblivious to his stares, damn Henry for making Katherine feel like this. He had just witnessed the scene between Katherine and Henry a few moments earlier, and all he could say is that the Queen deserved better than this.

Katherine couldn't help but fine him charming; it had been a longtime since a man had charmed her in such a way.

She looked at Henry, who was dancing with his harlot. She then looked at Mendoza who had yet to take his eyes off her.

She then took his hand, "I be honored Senor," he then smiled, and led her out to the dance floor.

* * *

Anne didn't stay for the rest of the play; she was currently on her way to the palace gardens. She had received a letter from Rachel of all people who in her letter urged Anne to meet her out by the waterfall in the palace gardens. The last time she saw Rachel, she was helping her get ready for tonight's events, she seemed perfectly fine.

Her heart raced slightly, hoping that nothing has happened to her friend. She had been worried about Rachel here recently; the girl had not been acting herself. She knew that Rachel had been secretly seeing her old beau Henry Percy; she prayed that everything was alright there; she heard from her father that the Henry's father had been eyeing Mary Talbot as a potential wife for his son.

As she reached the waterfall, she frowned noting that the place was totally deserted. She was about to leave when someone grabbed her from behind. Surprised, she immediately began to struggle against her attacker, she started screaming.

Charles managed to slip from the celebration; all of this was too much for him. He was deeply honored that Mary had thought of this, but it getting hard to look her in the eyes and act like they were going to get married, when he already made up his mind that he was not going to marry her.

He couldn't bear the idea of hurting her or his aunt, especially when they had been so gracious to him.

Just then he heard a woman scream, the sounds was coming from where the waterfall was. He immediately took off running. As he grew closer to the screams, he saw a man attacking a woman from behind.

"What the hell are you doing, let her go" he shouted to the man, and ran towards the couple. The man let her go, and then took off running, disappearing within minutes.

Charles quickly reached the woman, he reached for her, but she back away from his touch, crying, "Shhh...I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a soothing voice. She then slumped against him, burying her face in his chest and crying, her entire body shaking with fright, she calmed down as he rocked her, whispering soothing words to her.

Lifting her head up, and looked at him. He gasped; she was the woman he saw in the gardens when he first got here. He felt his crash from beneath him, who was she? he had no know her name.

"What is your name," he choked

"Anne Boleyn..."

To be continue...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this

**Chapter Eight**

Isabella was fuming in anger she couldn't believe that all her plans to get rid of the harlot had gone up in smoke. Arriving at court early the next morning she was expecting to hear the tragic news of the harlot's death, but instead she heard that Anne had been attacked by an unknown assailant, but before he could harm her further, the Emperor of all people had save her.

Though she acted like she was relieved that the harlot had survived, she was screaming in frustration on the inside. This was not supposed to happen! Anne Boleyn was supposed to be dead, rotting in the ground somewhere, and she was supposed to have her rightful spot back as one of the Queen Ladies back. And given time maybe take Anne spot as head maid of honor.

This was all Brereton fault! She fumed in anger. After her careful planning, and top it off seducing Brereton to do her bidding, it had not been the most pleasurable task, but sometimes you have to go to extreme measures to get what you want, it had all been for nothing. She should have gone with her first instinct and chosen someone else for the task other than Brereton.

The man seemed too pious for her taste, but how pious was he when he had no problems killing men in cold blood? Did God not say that it was wrong to kill? She remember asking him this, he just looked at as though the answer to her question was the most obvious thing in the world." Killing is wrong sweetling, but it's worse just to sit by and do nothing as heretics take over this realm." Truth of the matter she didn't care one way or the other, the only thing that mattered getting rid of that Boleyn bitch, so she can have her rightful place back as one of the Queen ladies, and hopefully with time be Katherine's head maid of honor.

She was not big on religion; truth of the matter was that she didn't believe in God. She knew that people would be appalled at this, say that she was going to burn in hell if she didn't repent. Honestly, she didn't give a damn. People were such hypocrites, like Brereton who preached the words of God, but at the same time he would cherry pick parts of it to use against people out of hatred and bigotry. Not only would that he ruthlessly had ended the lives of "heretics" simply because they didn't believe what he believed. But she was "Satan's mistress" for not believing in the teachings of the either the Catholic or Protestant's teachings?

The sooner people realized that there was no such thing as a deity the better, a deity was only used as another means to control people. All there was power, and those strong enough to use it, and those who were weak against it. That's what separated men. And if you thought otherwise then you were a fool.

She needed to regroup, if she wanted the harlot dead then she would have to be the one to do it. It was obvious that she would not be able to rely on some man to do it, and she refused to whore herself out again for some man that was not worth two crowns. Brereton was not going to be easy to get rid of she realized. Though she hated to admit this he was not stupid. He would know that she was just using him and no matter how pious someone was, he would want revenge.

No doubt going to the King with this, and the King who was currently obsessed with the harlot would no doubt believe him, and wanting to impress her, she would be at the end of the executioner sword. There was no way she was going to allow that to happen. Then a smirk came to her lips, unless she got there first? She knew that this would be a case of he said, she said, to make sure that no one doubted her word.

She then spotted one of the King's ushers who was oblivious to her stares. She followed after him, she then called to him getting his attention.

"My Lady," he bowed. "Is there something you needed?" he asked.

She then pushed him into a dark room that was close by; he looked at her in shock. He never had a lady of her rank do such a thing to him before.

"What is your name?' she asked him.

"Thomas Culpepper, my lady." She looked over him, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. To bad he was just an attendant to the King, or she would have bedded him. She then reached in her bosom and took out a pouch that was filled with crowns.

He looked at her curiously wondering what she wanted him to do. She then placed them in his hand. She then told him what she wanted him to do. He looked at her in shock, suspicion in his eyes . "My lady why would you want me to do something like that?

"That is my business," she told him in a firm voice. "Don't worry you won't be implicated at all, and you will get paid handsomely for your troubles." She reassured him.

He was quiet for a moment, he then nodded.

She then grinned, everything was going as planned.

An hour later she stumbled out the room, her dressed was ripped and she was covered in black and blue bruises. Blood ran down her mouth from her busted lip.

"Help me," she cried, letting out a loud sob.

She was about to fall to the floor when she captured by a pair of strong arms. She looked up to see Sir Thomas More, The Lord chancellor looking at her in her alarm.

Several courtiers immediately surrounded the pair.

"In God's name, go get the doctor," More shouted at the surrounding courtiers, he couldn't believe that people would just stand there and not think to get a doctor.

"What happened to you my Lady?" he asked, his eyes filled with horror, what bastard would do such a thing to a woman of all people. He then recognized her; she was a former lady to the Queen.

"He beat me," she sobbed into his chest.

"Who?" he asked her gently, knowing that this was hard on her.

"Brereton...I learned that he was the one that attempted to murder Lady Anne Boleyn." She then stopped to cry and make it seem like she was truly distress. She wanted to smirk everything was going so well. " I...m-may h-have n-not like l-lady Anne, but no one deserves to have done what he was planning on doing. He told me if I told he would make sure that I was in the cold dead ground with her."

She then sobbed harder, holding onto him as though he was her life line.

Thomas gently rocked her in his arms, "shhh...you're okay, that bastard is not going to get anywhere near you, I won't let him," he reassured her.

Thomas Culpepper was just standing a few feet from the scene, he couldn't help but smirk. He never met anyone as devious as the woman as Lady Isabella apparently was. He decided to keep quiet about the whole incident but he knew that he may need it in the future.


End file.
